Moment Agité
by X-Choupi
Summary: C'est ma première fic, alors j'espère pouvoir conter sur les anciens pour m'aider et me coriger. Essai d'un yaoi entre Yoh et Ren. One-shot.


Moment Agité

Yoh rentra dans la chambre. Il sortait du bain et portait juste une serviette autour de la taille. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit au coté de Ren. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Yoh plaça sa tête sur le torse de Ren. Yoh était fatigué à cause du rude entraînement d'Anna, et Ren sentait monté en lui un désire incontrôlable. Il avait envie de Yoh. Mais ce dernier était trop fatigué pour répondre à son envie. Cela durai depuis quelques jours, Ren avait de plus en plus envie de son amant. Mais à cause des entraînements d'Anna, il ne pouvait presque plus profité de lui. Cette fois son désire était trop grand, il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, alors il se lança et laissa ses mains jouer dans le dos de Yoh.

Yoh se sentait très bien dans les bras de son aimé. Il aimait sentir les muscles de ce dernier contre sa peau. Il sentit monter en lui un désir alors que les mains de Ren parcouraient son dos. Il se serra instinctivement un peu plus contre Ren, et laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir. Son désir augmenta lorsque Ren prit ses lèvres. Yoh enlaça Ren en passant ses mains sous le kimono de ce dernier.

Ren réagit seulement après quelques secondes quand Yoh se resserra contre lui, et prit ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de printemps. Il se sentit brûler lorsque Yoh passa ses mains dans son kimono et qu'elles glissèrent sur sa peau. Puis il rompit le baiser, au grand mécontentement de Yoh. Ren laissa échapper un rire léger en voyant la moue de Yoh et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de celui qu'il aimait. Ensuite, il resserra son étreinte et glissa une main dans le bas du dos de Yoh avant de la passer devant et de défaire la serviette qui retenait l'objet de ses désirs. Il s'écarta de Yoh de façon à pouvoir voir le corps de son amant.

Yoh se sentit un peu mal d'être ainsi découvert, mais son malaise passa rapidement en entendant les paroles de son amour.

«Tu es magnifique!»

Yoh se sentit rougir. Puis, tout disparut, il se laissa aller au plaisir de sentir la main de Ren faire des va et viens sur son membre. Après quelques instants, Yoh défit le kimono de Ren. Puis prit ses lèvres au goût d'automne. Il aimait ce goût. Puis, il sentit une petite langue sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit automatiquement les siennes afin d'approfondir le baiser. Pendant un instant, il laissa Ren explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche, puis il repoussa sa langue et explora à son tour la bouche de son amant. Puis il rompit le baiser, pour qu'ils puisent reprendre leur souffle, et explora le cou de Ren a l'aide sa bouche, par petits baisers. Finalement, il prit la main de Ren et la remonta dans son dos. Il caressa le membre de Ren alors qu'il descendait le long du corpos de celui-ci, sa langue jouant sur son passage. Arriver au point désiré, il l'englobât d'un coup et fit des vas et viens, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir de son aimé.

Ren ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsque Yoh remonta sa main. Il ne comprit que lorsque celui-ci caressa son entrejambe et descendit. Il le laissa faire et se laissa aller au plaisir lorsque Yoh engloba son sexe, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Lorsque Yoh s'arrêta et remonta il prit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois pour un baiser plus fougueux. PuisRen refit les mêmes actions que lui, se délectant aussi des gémissements de plaisir de Yoh. Enfin, il remonta et entra deux doigts dans la bouche de Yoh pour les humidifier. Puis coucha ce dernier sur le dos avant de les entrer dans le seul endroit non explorer jusqu'à présent.

Yoh se laissa aller au plaisir que Ren lui procurait. Il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir et se tendit quelque peu lorsque Ren le pénétra des deux doigts qu'il avait humidifiés trois secondes auparavant.

Ren sentit Yoh se tendre, et commença alors des mouvements circulaires afin de le détendre, ce qui marcha.

Yoh se laissa finalement aller et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il passa ses mains autour du coup de Ren et l'embrassa, puis il glissât l'oreille de son amant:

«Plus!»

Il en voulait plus! Ren n'en crut pas ses oreilles un moment puis répondit au cambrement de Yoh en remplaçant ses doits par son sexe. Il fit des mouvements de vas et viens.

Yoh finit par l'accompagner dans son mouvement en bougeant son bassin dans le même mouvement que Ren.

Tous deux étaient en pleine extase. Ren finit par s'écrouler de fatigue sur Yoh, et se retira. Il se coucha à ses cotés. Yoh vint se placer sur lui et enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Ren. Il était extrêmement bien en ce moment, de même que Ren. Puis tout deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

The End


End file.
